championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Destroyer
:"Shadow Destroyer" directs here. For other uses, see Shadow Destroyer (disambiguation). Shadow Destroyer is an extra dimensional villain from the alternate reality known as Multifarian Earth. Servant of Qliphotic entities known as the Presences Beyond, he seeks to strengthen his inhuman masters and in so doing empower himself. Shadow Destroyer traveled to Champions Earth believing that by aiding Luther Black, leader of DEMON, he could achieve these goals. In Champions Online Perks Perk Objective Appearance & Personality Shadow Destroyer always wears armor of blue plates, embellished with a helmet, shoulders, gauntlets, chest piece, and boots, all a dull gold in color. The armor appears arcane in origin, almost chitinous, and is accompanied by a cloak of dark red. Shadow Destroyer is a relatively private individual who generally keeps his own company. He sees himself as the embodiment of destruction and terror, and is always looking for ways to increase his own power. Motivations Shadow Destroyer's primary motivation has always been to increase his own power. In order to do so he became a willing follower of the Presences Beyond, beings of the Qliphothic Realm who granted him increased might in exchange for his loyalty and the sacrifices he made in their name. He believes the plans of Luther Black hold the potential to increase his abilities even more, and has traveled to Champions Earth in order to support Black in his endeavors. Background Whereas the James Harmon IV of Champions Earth embraced justice and would become the hero known as Defender, Harmon IV of Multifarian Earth proved to be a completely different individual; The Harmon family of Multifarian Earth had long been masters of both science and the arcane, passing their accumulated knowledge from one generation to the next by arcane means. Knowledge Harmon IV secured for himself by sacrificing his father as part of an ancient Aztec ritual. Not satisfied with the knowledge and power of generations of his family line, however, Harmon IV began delving into the secrets of the arcane in order to further increase his abilities. It was through these studies that he discovered the existence of the Presences Beyond, Qliphothic beings of great power. By willing giving himself into their service, they granted him power that dwarfed that possessed by any other on Multifarian Earth. It was under their direction that he created his armor, and with it and he began to test his new abilities against the heroes of his home dimension. Taking the name Shadow Destroyer, Harmon IV's efforts met with mixed success. But even in defeat he watched and learned. In time he detected the arrival of a traveler from another dimension, the Luther Black of Champions Earth. Black had arrived in search of powers similar to those possessed by Shadow Destroyer. Recognizing in Black's appearance an opportunity that he could exploit, Destroyer used his mystical abilities to secretly guide the man to ancient lore so dangerous that Harmon himself would not even pursue it. Upon obtaining the texts, Black returned to his home dimension and Shadow Destroyer, believing he could use the man to safely obtain the power one book in particular contained, began making preparations to follow him. Harmon IV recognized the need for greater energies in order transport himself and his followers to Champions Earth, energies he obtained by sacrificing the citizens of the city of Detroit to the Presences Beyond. The city was engulfed in shadow, and when the darkness had cleared almost all the people of the city, along with the heroes that had responded to aid them, were dead. Shadow Destroyer was able to harness the energies from this mass sacrifice in order to open a portal and safely transport his forces to Champions Earth. Skills & Abilities Shadow Destroyer possesses the accumulated scientific and arcane knowledge of generations of Multifarian Earth's Harmon bloodline. To these he has added powers granted to him as a result to his service to the Presences Beyond, mysterious beings of great power from the Qliphothic Realm. He can channel Qliphothic energies at will, using them to attack, terrorize his foes, and even drain them of their energies. One of his most potent talents is the ability to open rifts to the Qliphothic Realm itself, rifts which pull his enemies toward them and trap their souls in the alien realm. Known Associations Shadow Destroyer sees little benefit in cultivating friendships or alliances with those native to Champions Earth. When necessary, he places his trust in those servants he brought with him from his home dimension: the shark-like Karkaradons, individuals known as Qliphothic Acolytes, and the towering Shadow Colossus. DEMON When Luther Black traveled to Multifarian Earth in search of Qliphothic power, Shadow Destroyer used him to secure lore that Harmon himself feared to pursue. Shadow Destroyer now assists DEMON in its endeavors, believing that in time he will be able to use Black to safely obtain the power described in the tome he mystically directed the man to discover. Doctor Destroyer Harmon finds the presence of a second man bearing the name of Destroyer on Champions Earth to be disturbing, even disrupting. Shadow Destroyer actively searches for Doctor Destroyer so that he can be offered as a sacrifice to the Presences Beyond. However, even arcane means of locating Doctor Destroyer have proven ineffective. References Category:Villains Category:Multifarian Earth Category:Multifarian Earth/Inhabitants